


Impressive

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: William Black and the Overboss head into Nuka-Worlds World of Refreshment and run into some major trouble. Can the Overboss and William save themselves, or is it curtains for them both in the deadly claws of a Nuka-lurk?
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Kudos: 2





	Impressive

William wasn’t sure why he had agreed to follow the new Overboss to the bottling plant. He already knew it was going to be going to the Operators, why did they have to keep dragging out giving them permission to enter? Why did they have to keep teasing their gang by taking them in by the handful to sweep the area then send them right back out?

Why had he agreed to go in with them alone for one last sweep?

“There’s nothing here,” he grumbled, feeling his toes squish into the inner soles of his boots despite the promise that they were water-proof. Making a mental note to make a new pair from the skin of the merchant that sold them to him given half a chance, William replaced his gun on his back and turned to the Overboss as they continued to move slowly along the river of Nuka-Cola Quantum.

“I just want to be sure,” the Overboss muttered, their weapon never leaving their hands once. “I promise, if there’s nothing in this sweep I’ll send y’all in tomorrow, okay?”

As William opened his mouth to complain a little more the ground began to move beneath him. Before he could even react he was flying back, claws snapping inches from his nose as he fell back into the once refreshing beverage, his gun slipping from its holster and into the blue glow. As hard as he had tried not to, he must have made a noise as the beast began to turn on him, claws snapping in quick succession as it let out that horrible hiss.

At least I will die with dignity, William thought to himself as he pulled the hidden knife from its sheath. No way was he going down without a fight. Even if was only a little blood pulled from the beast then–

A gunshot rang through the tunnel, nearly deafening the Operator as the Nuka-Lurk stumbled before pitching forward, landing atop him and sending him falling back into the river where he struggled to keep his head above the water, shoving the corpse off him where it floated several feet down river.

“You alright?” They lowered their gun, hands shaking and eyes wide.

“I’m fine, Overboss.” William stood and took a moment to straighten his armor, stalling for time before saying what he felt was only appropriate at that moment. “Thank you.”

“What?”

William could feel his jaw tense as he stared at the Overboss, wondering if they were being a smart-ass or if they genuinely hadn’t heard him. By the look on their face he placed his bet on the latter and repeated himself more clearly. “I said ‘thank you,’ Overboss.”

“Oh. Right, no problem.”

 _No problem?_ William thought to himself as he looked at the Nuka-lurk with half its head missing. _If they think this was no problem, I would really hate to see what they consider a big deal._

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
